marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abstract Entities (Earth-11584)
History "Only with these Stones, the fruit of your labors, can one such as me hope to be on the level with one such as you, my love." The Abstract Entities of the Universe are the embodiments of the six fundamental forces of creation within the Earth-11584 universe. They have existed since just after the Big Bang and are debatably the oldest sentient life in the Universe (the World Devourer Galactus is technically a survivor of the previous universe before this one, and as such would predate them, but he did not emerge fully conscious until many eons after the Big Bang.) The six entities usually act in opposition to one another, as each one is paired with another in a balance within the universe; Death balances Eternity; Infinity balances Oblivion; and Order balances Chaos. Due to this fact, the entities rarely interact with the universe, save on rare occasions. They have been worshipped as Gods in the past (and present, as the space pirate Maelstrom saw himself as the avatar of Oblivion), though such actions are not by their own design. To date, only Lady Death has been seen within the universe directly, and even then only briefly. It is said that the Abstract Entities created the Six Infinity Gems, ostensibly as a way of giving the Celestial race an edge in their Billion Years War with the race of beings called the Faltine, but this is conjecture. It is known that the Stones each embody a fraction of the power of the Entities themselves, but when wielded together they could allow a being to equal or perhaps even surpass the other entities, such as what happened to Thanos when he assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. Powers & Abilities * Omnipresent: Since the Abstract Entities are physical manifestations of fundamental forces of creation, they likely exist in every conceivable location within the Universe simultaneously. * Near Limitless Cosmic Power: Each Abstract Entity controls their specific fundamental force with absolute authority. This can be used to achieve a variety of effects, though as previously stated the Entities rarely directly interfere with the Universe's development. * Immortality: As the Abstract Entities are ageless, they are immortal and cannot be killed by any known means. Not even the Infinity Stones could wipe them out. Only the Living Tribunal, possibly, could destroy the Entities utterly. Weaknesses The Abstract Entities only hold power over their own domains, vast as they might be. This means that when pitted against each other (especially in deference to their balanced half) they more often than not cancel each other out. Only when working in unison can they achieve lasting impact on the Universe. Also, though they are omnipresent and thus in every location of the universe simultaneously, they are not omniscient, which means they do not know everything that is happening in every location at every single time. The Abstract Entities are said to serve the Living Tribunal, which is an even higher order of being (and shows up even less than the Abstract Entities do, for the most part.) Film Details Thus far, only Lady Death has appeared in a film within the Earth-11584 continuity (though Oblivion plays a motivational role in another). Lady Death is portrayed by actress Tilda Swinton. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) only * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters